Rapid Waters
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: AU Elf Hawke family. Nearly being made tranquil at the age of eight and after the death of his sister at the hands of an ogre, Jacklan Hawke is a very angry and bitter man. His boyfriend Anders and constant fights between Templar and mages challenges his sanity. Luckily a certain ex-slave is there to heal him after Anders' betrayal. Rating may change later.


I don't own Dragon Age.

A/N: Not very good at writing Dragon age stories so be patient with me. Hopefully I'll get better. DIALOGUE DOESN'T FOLLOW THE GAME. Just so you know.

**Warning: **Spoiler alert! If you haven't played the game and want to find out what happens on your own, don't read this. If you don't care about spoilers or have completed the game, contnue on.

**Rapid Waters**

**Summary: **AU Elf Hawkefamily.Nearly being made tranquil at the age of eight and after the death of his sister at the hands of an ogre, Jacklan Hawke is a very angry and bitter man. His boyfriend Anders and constant fights with his brother Carver pressure his sanity with growing fight between Templar and mages. It also doesn't help when his heart is broken. Luckily a certain ex-slave is there to pull him to his feet.

**Prologue:**

**(Anders POV)**

He sat on the edge of his and Hawke's bed, head in his hands, thinking about the upcoming fight that he was bringing to his very bitter lover. It was a wonder how the two managed to get along so well despite the elf's attitude. Thinking himself in the room, he allowed his thoughts drift to the angry yet suspicious face that Jacklan had when he had been told of the potion to "Get rid of Justice". He knew that the truth would break Hawke. The already fragile mind of his lover would snap. Then who knows what would happen to him. Varric, Merrill and Aveline all made plans to leave after a while, despite being friends with Hawke. Varric, being the closest to his lover besides himself, had been reluctant but the dwarf had other responsibilities but made up his mind to visit Jacklan whenever he could. But Fenris...He and Hawke never got got along and the mage knew it all to well. Anders had walked while the two elves were having a fight to seeing Fenris pinning his lover to the wall by his shoulders. Anders sighed and rubbed his head. He never wanted to leave his lover alone after that incident. It terrified him to think what would happen is he wasn't there to protect the small elf.

Anders snapped out of his thoughts when he saw two pale arms wrap around his shoulders in a loving caress. It was Jacklan. All this time, he thought Hawke to be out adventuring and hadn't noticed when the smaller man was crawling on the bed behind him.

"Anders," The elf begged softly, his lips to the blonde's ear. He could feel Jacklan snuggle his face into his neck. "I need you. So much." Jacklan then let out a soft groan as he pushed his lower half to Anders' back. Anders bit his tongue as he turned to face the other mage. A small yet sad smile graced his face. His love looked so small and needy. He didn't know when he was going to see this side of his love again once the elf figures out that he had been tricked. His eyes landed on the sun tattoo on the elf's forehead, nearly bringing tears to his eyes. His lover had told him he had nearly been made a tranquil when he was a child. This thought made his gut clench.

Grabbing the moaning elf, he lifted him up so they'd both fall on the bed, Anders between his bare thighs. He would remember this night. For it might be his last.

**(Jacklan Hawke's POV)**

"_Daddy!"eight year old Jacklan had shouted as he was carried away. He and his father Malcolm had been in the woods practicing his magic when he had been snatched by a group of men in scary armor. His father had been shouting when he noticed his eldest son had vanished. He had been just beside him a second ago when suddenly his son was gone._

_Malcolm had heard his son's yell and followed it, not caring about anything else other than his son. He hadn't gone far when he heard his son yelling out in pain. Malcolm's body went cold and he ran faster, urging his tired legs to move more swiftly until he reached them. His son was on the ground with a bunch of Templars around him. They circled the boy, chanting and he could see his son's body jumping as if having a seizure. That's when he saw red. He didn't remember much but when he gain his senses back, all the Templars were dead and his son lay on the ground unmoving._

_Rushing forward, he grabbed the boy and held him in his arms and felt himself weeping at the sight of the sun mark on his forehead. Snuggling his head on top of Jacklan's head, he allowed himself to give in and cry. His son had been made tranquil. There was nothing to do for him now but care for him. That's when he heard a cry and looked down to see his son had woken and was crying with him. Small arms grabbing at his feathered coat and pushed his small face into his chest._

__

"I was so scared daddy." The child sobbed. "It hurt so much." In disbelief as well as relief, Malcolm hugged his child closer to him, smile growing on his face. "It's alright now son." He stated reassuringly. "Nothings going to happen now. You're safe."

_And for then on, Malcolm vowed he would do more to protect his family, even if it meant his life._

_Which it did._

Jacklan opened his eyes grumpily as he rubbed the crust from them. Groaning, he closed his eyes and snuggled in the sheets satisfied and warm. It took only a second to realized that Anders wasn't there. Groaning, he sat up and threw the covers away from his body before reaching his robe and slipping it on. Not bothering with his slippers, Jacklan stepped out of his room and down stairs, the patter of his small feet echoed with each step, keeping an eye for Anders who had seemingly disappeared from the estate. The estate was empty from life aside from Oriana who swept the living room, Bodan who cleaned the fireplace and Sandal who was playing with Jacklan's mabari Whistle. Whistle was the name that Bethany gave to the dog before she was killed.

Glaring at the empty room, he turned and stormed to the library. Once again, Anders had left him for some unknown reason, leaving Jacklan to wake up to an empty bed after a night of passion, causing him to feel even more empty than he normally would be. But he guessed that was all he was good for. To love then leave. As if it wasn't bad the first time the human mage did this but ever since he did that favor for the blonde man, it became more constant. And it just wasn't his lover. Everyone he had befriended or let into his life, were starting to venture away from him. He wasn't prepared to be alone. He didn't want to be alone. He knew he wasn't the most pleasant to be around but he tried.

But people made it so damn hard for him to enjoy their company. Except Varric. If there was a single person he could get along with out of his group, it was Varric. Which just proved that the dwarf seemed to be his only friend.

He shook his head and got up from the chair he unconsciously sat himself in and exited the library to got to his room and change, placing a hand gently on the portrait of his family, back when they all were alive. Now it was just Him, Carver and Gamlin. But his brother and uncle were no proper family. His uncle was a greedy gambler and his brother was an arrogant ass who wanted nothing more to "escape his brothers shadow".

Removing his hand, he scowled at the offending character in the picture and continued to his room.

"Maker, I hate people."

It hadn't been long before trouble erupted outside. He had only taken his first step outside that morning when he overheard the argument between Meredith and Orsino. He growled and stormed to where the fight was, and pushed his way past people. He had never screamed that much since Carver decided that hanging Bethany by her robes from the roof was funny.

The two had left in a nasty state when the Grand Cleric Elthina stalked calmly up to him. "My, such anger in youth nowadays." She chided happily, motioning to Meredith and Orsino's retreating forms. Jacklan scowled. "It's not exactly youth that they have on their side. I could care less if they both just died." He growled. The elderly woman just chuckled, unperturbed by the champion's attitude.

"So many wish it to be so. Those two had been gong on like that since they were children." She stated calmly and folded her hands together in front of her. Jacklan rubbed his head in irritation and sighed.

"You have a higher status than they do. Isn't there something you could do to stop this? They do answer to you." He pointed out, removing his hand from his head. The Grand Cleric laughed. "Oh dear," She began, waving her hands slightly as if to brush the notion away. "I think that you're overestimating the power I have. I can not simply decide on a side. This is for them and the people to choose. It is not my place. All I can do is advise them and guide them. Nothing more, nothing less."

Jacklan crossed his arms. "So much for ending this pathetic argument," He grumbled, turning away. "Neither side is going to win so why bother?" Then as he was about to walk away, the crowed slowly breaking away, he heard Elthina say "Those who hold strong beliefs will rebel against those who think otherwise. Sadly, most of the time, it all ends in chaos."

A/N: Sorry it's short but it is the prologue. How do you like it? Let me know. Rating might change.


End file.
